Battle of the queens
by Skovko
Summary: The battle of the queens are about to start. Serena is one of the chosen eight this year. She wants to win and become the new queen to king Sheamus.
1. Round 1

Serena was standing with her fingers through the holes of the cage, slowly looking around at the competition. The battle of the queens was about to start and this year she was one of the chosen eight. They weren't queens as the name of the competition suggested but they were all considered potential queens now they were there.

She had been training for this since she was eight. It had started when she had killed another girl in her village. They had been talking about the competition and the other girl had said it was stupid and that she hoped she would never be chosen for it. Serena had always been fascinated by it so the other girl's words had angered her. They had started shouting at each other. Serena had gotten so mad at the end that she had taken a rock and smashed it into the other girl's head three times. The girl had went down. She was dead. Serena didn't feel remorse. Her father had found her sitting next to the dead girl, smiling at her work.

"Look daddy, my first kill. I wanna be the queen one day," she had said, still smiling.

Her father had understood right away that this was serious. He had taken care of the body. Where it had ended, Serena never found out. She didn't care. Next day her father had started training her to fight.

Her second kill was at the age of 14. The creepy man living next door had been noticing her slowly grow into a woman. One day when she was home alone, he had come to her house and tried to force himself upon her. He had no idea that she could fight. She had beaten him until he went down. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the rolling pin. She had finished him off with one single blow to the head. Again her father had come to her aid and gotten rid off the body, and again she didn't know where to. It didn't matter.

Now she was 18 and in a cage. Men had come into their house that night and taken her with them. She hadn't fought back. She knew the battle of the queens was about to take place and she wanted to be a part of it. She felt lucky that the king had chosen her. Each year eight women were chosen and they had to battle each other till death until only one was left. The winner then had to battle the reigning queen in order to become the new queen. The reigning queen had been on the throne for five years now. Her fighting skills were amazing.

There he was. Serena's eyes caught the king walking into the room. King Sheamus, the great red. She had been watching him for years when he came through the town looking for his next eight chosen ones. She wanted to be his queen. She wanted him.

King Sheamus looked around at the eight cages and smiled. This year is was a split down the middle. Four girls seemed confident and happy to be there, four girls cried in their cages while begging to be released.

It was pointless to cry and beg. There was only one way out: kill or be killed. Sheamus knew that the four crying girls wouldn't stand much change. Normally the crying ones went down first but every once in a while it happened that a scared girl found some inner strength and pushed through and won over a stronger girl.

The four confident girls would meet the crying girls one on one to start with. It was best to put them up against each other. One year a former king had made the mistake of putting two scared girls against each other and they had refused to fight. The reigning queen at the time had ended up taking her bow and arrow and shot them both on the spot.

King Sheamus stood up on a ledge, looking down at his people. He spread his arms out to the side with his fists closed.

"Time to get this battle started!" He shouted.

Everyone around him shouted of joy, except for the eight potensial queens. They were dead quiet, awaiting their faith.

"Joy and Rose will go first," king Sheamus declared and sat down on his throne.

A whimper was heard from Rose's cage while Joy just stood there looking evil at her opponent. Men went to open the cages. Joy came out on her own but Rose had to be dragged out. The fight was fast and Joy came out as a winner as everyone expected her too.

"Carla and April," king Sheamus shouted out.

Same story as before. The strong girl April came out on top.

"Serena and Candy," king Sheamus shouted out.

Serena smiled. She was ready to show him and the entire room who she was and what she could do. She wanted the crown, the throne, him. Many nights she had dreamed about him, about being with him. She stepped out of the cage ready to fight. Candy made a crusial mistake. She turned her back on Serena and looked up at king Sheamus.

"Please let me go. I don't wanna be here," she pleaded.  
"Turn around and fight," king Sheamus shouted back.

Candy turned around but it was too late. Serena came running full speed, jumped up into the air and slammed her knee full force directly into Candy's face. She heard a loud crack from Candy's nose. Blood was running down her face and she fell to the ground. Serena lifted her foot and stomped on Candy's throat, crushing her larynx. Serena dropped to her knees and put her hand over Candy's mouth and nose, sufficating the poor girl to death. She stood up, smiling, searching for king Sheamus eyes. She found them. He smiled back at her. She was led back into her cage.

"Linda and Piper," king Sheamus shouted.

The tough girl, Piper, came out on top.

All four weak girls had been killed. The four strong ones were left in their cages, eyeing each other. Tomorrow they would have to meet each other in round 2. That night they had to spend in their cages. They didn't talk to each other. There was no point in being friendly. They would have to kill each other no matter what and they needed their sleep.


	2. Round 2

The girls were ready in their cages when king Sheamus entered the arena. He went to the ledge and stretched out his arms with closed fists.

"Time for round 2!" He shouted.

Everyone around him clapped. He went to sit on his throne.

"Joy and April will go first," he shouted.

Both girls were led out of their cages and they had a mean fight. Joy came out on top.

"Serena and Piper," king Sheamus shouted.

Serena looked up at him and smiled just before they opened her cage. Instead of quietly stepping out of it and into the arena as normal fighters would do, she ran out full force and charged at Piper. Piper hadn't noticed and suddenly she felt Serena on her back. Serena wrapped her arm around Piper's throat and squeezed as hard as she could. Piper threw herself backwards so Serena landed on her back on the floor with Piper on top of her. It hurt but Serena didn't let go. She wrapped her legs around Piper's stomach to try to keep her as still as possible while she choked the life out of her.

Serena stood up and looked for approval in king Sheamus' eyes. She found it right away. He was looking at her and smiling. She could melt away in those eyes.

Joy and Serena was left in their cages again that night. Round 3 would be next day. Again there was no talking that night. There wasn't any point in getting to know each other since one of them would be dead soon.


	3. Round 3

Serena was up early. She looked at her sleeping opponent. She had seen her fight. It wouldn't be easy to take her out but she would do her best. Joy started waking up and Serena looked away.

They sat in their cages in silence for about an hour, then the arena started to get crowded again. Once everyone was inside, king Sheamus finally entered. Serena looked at him. If this was the last time she would ever see this beautiful man, she wanted to take it all in.

King Sheamus went to the ledge, as always putting his arms out to the side with closed fists.

"Ready for round 3. Bring out the girls," he shouted.

The cages were opened. Serena couldn't fight dirty again. Joy remembered all too well yesterday and she didn't take her eyes of Serena while stepping out of the cage. The girls slowly moved to the arena while eyeing each other.

Joy charged first. Serena was ready. They were throwing punches and kicks at each other. Blood was flowing from them both but none of them were willing to give up. Serena got lucky. She kicked Joy's kneecap and she felt it move. Joy went to the ground screaming in pain. Serena kicked her hard in the back which made Joy tilt over. Serena was fast at Joy's head. She stomped away on it. She had no idea how many stomps she got in but eventually Joy stopped moving. She was dead. The crowd went crazy, shouting and cheering.

King Sheamus came down and lifted up her arm. His touch was incredible gentle which surprised her. She had just beaten three girls to death over the past three days and she was about to take on his queen the next day so she had thought he would be rough towards her. He looked down at her and smiled.

"This year's winner: Serena!" He shouted, and everyone cheered again.


	4. Taking on the queen

That night king Sheamus was throwing a party and Serena was the guest of honour. This was done every year. The winner should have a last night with good food and drinks and a real bed to sleep in. She might not live another day. The past five years had proven this party important since the queen was still reigning after all this time.

King Sheamus and his reigning queen had no idea of knowing that Serena had an ace up her sleeve. She wasn't about to wait till next day. The queen fought dirty and normally brought in a weapon of some kind. That's how she had been able to survive for five years straight. The girls facing her never had a weapon. Serena wasn't about to let that happen to her too.

Food and wine was brought in. The royal taster tasted everything to make sure it wasn't poisoned. King Sheamus and his queen didn't know that the royal taster and Serena knew each other. The royal taster was her brother.

When she was brought to the battle, she only got to keep her first name. No one cared about what family you were from or who you knew. If you went on to become the queen, you were considered a part of the king's family from then on.

After her brother had tasted everything, he went to serve the food and wine to the king and queen. No one noticed that he poisoned the queen's wine after having tasted it. The queen wasn't suspicious at all. She had just seen him taste it. Serena kept her eyes firmly at the queen.

A little while passed and then the queen finally raised her glass and tasted the wine.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Serena started counted in her head.

She knew the poison was fast. The queen got a weird look on her face. Serena slowly got up and walked to the guy who was carving out the pork, still counting.

"6... 7... 8... 9... 10..."

It made a loud noise as the queen suddenly stood up with such a force that her chair flipped over behind her. Everyone's eyes went straight for her. Her palms were on the table while she was trying to breathe.

Serena snapped the knife out of the carver's hand and quickly ran towards the table. No one noticed her before she was directly behind the queen. She pulled her head back by the hair and slit her throat. Blood was pouring out. Serene let go of the queen's head and the queen's body just fell to the table lifeless. Serena slammed the knife down into the table right next to the queen's head. She looked at king Sheamus.

King Sheamus looked back at her and then slowly stood up.

"All hail queen Serena," he shouted out in the room.

The crowd starting clapping. King Sheamus went over to Serena and took her in his arms.

"Allow me to show you our bedroom, my queen," he said.


	5. Getting ready again

9 months later Serena gave birth to a girl. There wasn't time to nurture the girl. She would check on her every morning and every night but a nanny took care of the rest.

There was only 3 months till the next battle of the queens and she had to be ready. She loved her king Sheamus too much to lose him to one of the next eight chosen ones.


End file.
